


Friendship

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic, Humor, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy is not pleased to see that Kirk is in his Sickbay again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bessyboo’s [challenge post](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/79272.html?view=670632#t670632) originally posted on [pod_aware](http://pod-aware.livejournal.com), asking for drabbles to be podficced. Download and streaming available upon the challenge page! Go listen, as it's awesome!

"Dammit, Jim, I’m a doctor, not a reverse engineer,” McCoy growled into Kirk’s battered and bruised face. “Every time you go on shore leave, I have to find new and inventive ways to patch you up again. Can’t you stay out of fights at least once in your God-given life, man?”

Kirk shrugged expansively, corners of his mouth dipping down as he did so.

“You should have seen the other guy,” was all the captain said.

McCoy harrumphed, but didn’t speak further. Instead, he jabbed a hypospray heftily against the side of Kirk’s neck, making the captain cry out in distress.

“Serves you right,” McCoy muttered. “That should take the swelling down in no time. If I see you in my Sickbay again, Jim, it‘ll be too soon.”

“The day that the captain stays out of trouble will be the day he stops breathing,” Spock observed, calmly, as he leant in to peer at Kirk’s swollen eye and the bruises that littered the captain’s face.

“Are you out of your Vulcan mind? I don’t want him to stop breathing, I want him to stay out of trouble,” McCoy said, as he cast a glare at Spock.

“Fascinating. I was merely making an observation, Doctor,” Spock replied, raising one eyebrow artfully at McCoy. “Might I remind you that Jim is my friend too, and I do not wish to see him come to any harm, much in the same way I presume you don’t.”

McCoy harrumphed out his assent, before walking away. Kirk shook his head at the doctor’s back, knowing that in his own way, McCoy only had Kirk’s best interests at heart, after all. Kirk turned a smile upon Spock then, considering himself lucky, not for the first time, to have friends as good as both Spock and McCoy.


End file.
